The present invention relates to a fitting setup to match a hearing aid to an individual's needs, the fitting setup including a fitting unit with an input device operationally connected, in a wired or wireless manner, to an adjusting control input at the hearing aid.
Special, calculator-supported fitting means such as computers and, in particular, personal computers, have come to assume a predominant role since the introduction of programmable, digital hearing aids in fitting setups to match hearing aids to the individual's needs. Such setups are operationally connected, using known communication software, in wired or wireless manner, to an adjusting control input of the hearing aid. The adjusting control input is typically adjusted on the patient. In the course of the fitting or matching procedure, the signal transmission is changed at the hearing aid, between an acoustic/electric transducer at the input side and an electric/mechanical transducer at the output side, as a function of adjusting control signals at the adjusting control input. The changes are based on hearing tests performed with and without the hearing aid, and are also based on the individual's own perception of his hearing. The usually complex relationships between the simple statements regarding his hearing made by the individual and the adjustment of parameters at the hearing-aid signal transmission system are typically generated by a program at the fitting setup. Accordingly, optimal fitting an individual's digital hearing aid practically mandates visiting a specialist equipped with such a programmed fitting setup and who is familiar with the complex operation and functions of such setups.
Such a procedure is practically inevitable as regards modern hearing aids. Unfortunately, worldwide this excludes large populations from access to such hearing-aid technology on account of the frequent lack of infrastructure for such fittings, namely a setup, the relevant operational environment, and trained specialists. Accordingly, the fitting of hearing aids using trimmers or screwdrivers is widely preferred.
However, if the particular individual's hearing aid fitting is to be restricted to the just above-mentioned procedure, then the spectrum of applicable hearing aids, in particular modern digital hearing aids, shall be narrow. Even though the hardware of such hearing aids includes a plurality of fitting trimmers, and even though they are clearly identified, this hearing aid design entails complexity. Also, on account of mechanically moving parts, these hearing aids tend to require more frequent repairs, while the interacting adjustment of parameters is difficult to implement to attain optimal hearing enhancement.